whole again
by SweetieChick01
Summary: jade is the new girl in degrassi from new york. little does she know but her life is about to change forever....
1. the new girl

"Well this is it" I said to myself as I looked up at the entrance of Degrassi Community School. It was definitely going to be different from my old school. First of all it was in Canada. Me a Canadian? I don't think so. I was a well brought up New Yorker. When my parent divorced my mom decided it would be a good idea to move to Canada to live with my aunt. It made me think if after the school year I was going to end up saying "eh?" after every sentence. Another reason why this school would be different is just that it wasn't my old one. Last year I guess I could say I was pretty popular at my old school. Maybe not the most popular girl in Lawrence Middle School but I was with the "in crowd" if you know what I mean. It was our 8th grade year and we ruled the school. And we knew in high school we would "rule the school" then too. Well they might but I sure as hell wouldn't. I was now the new girl. I didn't know a single soul and I was scared out of my mind. Thoughts ran through my head. The thought like "Who am I going to sit with at lunch?" "What if I cant find my classes?" "What if I make a bad first impression" and the biggest one "What if I don't make any friends". I had never had to worry about these thoughts before. I always had someone there for me. Not now though- I was all alone. 

"Here I go." I said to myself again as I walked up the steps to the school. Oh no. did I just say that to myself. I was talking out loud. Great, now everyone was going to think a freak if they saw me. I opened the doors to the school. I was here. 

"Go to the admissions room" My Aunt told me this morning. Before I started school. "They'll help you get started up." If only I could find the admissions room though. 

"Do you know where the admissions room is?" I asked a girl with pink streaked pigtails.

"Ya, down the hall and make a left." She said. I wanted to ask her name and try to get to know her but the bell was going to ring soon and I needed to get my schedule. I'll just have to try to make friends later. 

"K, thanks" I said and I walked to the admissions room. There was a prissy looking lady sitting behind the desk typing on a computer.

"Hello," I said "I'm new here and I'm supposed to pick up my schedule" 

"Name?" asked the prissy looking lady

"Jada Green" I said.

"Grade?" The prissy lady asked again 

"9" I said. She typed all this information into the computer. A piece of paper printed out of the computer. She handed it to me.

"Here is your schedule Jada." She said "Just give me a minute and I'll call your advisor to take you to your first class." 

"My advisor?" I asked. I had never heard of such a thing.

"Yes," She said "your advisor is someone in your grade who is in all your classes. They will walk around with you for the first week. You know 'show you the ropes' of Degrassi" I hated when teachers tried to be cool and used phrases like "show you the ropes". I also wasn't sure I like the idea of being someone littlie follower for a week. Plus, what if I got some science nerd who carries around the science slides for class. Then I would probably have much more trouble fitting in. Then a sporty looking boy opened the door to the admissions room. He was wearing a basketball jersey and had a winning smile. He looked like the guy every girl in the school would like. 

"Jada Green," Said the prissy looking lady behind the desk "meet your advisor Jimmy Brooks." Jimmy smiled. 

"You two better get to class now. Your going to be late" Said the prissy lady. Jimmy rolled his eyes at her and made me laugh. We walked out the door the into the Degrassi halls. 

"Hey, I'm Jimmy" He said even though the prissy lady behind the desk had said his name. Still Jimmy felt that they had to introduce himself . He stuck out his hand. I smiled my best smile back at him and shook his hand.

"Jada," I said "But everyone calls me Jade." I felt I should give him my nickname. Just so he could really get to know me. 

"Wait so you name is Jade Green?" He asked and gave a friendly laugh "Like the color?" 

I laughed back "Like the color"

"Cool" He said. "You know maybe I could change my name to like Hot Pink or something like that and then we could twins." he joked.

"I think you should just stick with Jimmy. It works for you." I said and giggled.

"Glad you think so" Jimmy said back smiling. Jimmy seamed like a great guy. He was nice, funny, easily to get along with, and he had that smile. He still wasn't exactly "my type" of guy but he would make an awesome friend. It seemed like most people in Degrassi liked Jimmy too. As they were walking down the halls people we constantly giving him high-fives and saying hi to him. He seemed like the right guy to stick by at this school. 

"Well here first period class" Jimmy said to me as we reached our class. "You ready to really start your life at Degrassi?" Right at that moment everything was just right. No bad thought went trough my mind and I couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

"More ready then ever" I replied and we walked into the classroom.

~*AUTHORS CORNER*~  
hey everyone. I hope u liked my story so far. If ya didn't then still tell me what you thought about to so everyone PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Ill try to update soon!

XOXO,

mariel 


	2. lunchtime

My first couple of classes went good. Jimmy guided me through all of them pretty well. He informed me which teachers so suck up to. Which ones to get a desk in the back row because they spit so much when talked that you would get drenched with their spit. What classes to pay close attention in. and what classes you could talk through and your teacher wouldn't care. Jimmy was like a dictionary of Degrassi . He knew everyone and everything about Degrassi. Next period was lunch. As jimmy informed me lunch is not met from eating. It is the social hour of Degrassi. Jimmy told me that he could introduce me to some of his friends at lunch time. I was really excited to make some new friend. Just then the lunch bell rung. Jimmy walked up to me.

"Come on lets go meet some of my friends" He said. I trail behind him. He led me to a group of three other kids sitting on a bench in the shade outside. There were two girls and one boy chatting together. 

"Jade," Jimmy said "this is Paige, Spinner, and Hazel." 

"Hey" I said with a shy smile. I was a very outgoing person once people got to know me but whenever I first met people I was extremely shy. 

"You New here?" Hazel asked. Well obviously! 

"Ya." I said and looked down at my shoes.

"Where you from?" Spinner asked. I think Jimmy sensed I was nervous around new people so he spoke for me.

"She from New York" Jimmy told them. 

"Wooa that's really far away from here. You must really miss home eh?" said Spinner. Ah there he went with the "eh 's". Spinner was sorta cute though in a "tough jock that would beet up younger classman" way. 

"Don't worry Hun," Paige said and smiled "Well make you feel right at home here. You'll love Degrassi." When Paige said that I right then knew I was in. 

"so hun are you just going to stand there all day or sit down" Paige said. She moved her books over and made space for me. I smiled and sat down next to her. My stomach growled. My aunt hadn't packed me a lunch and I was starved. Hazel read my mind. Actually more like she heard my stomach then read my mind. 

"Want a bite?" She asked holding up her toasted bagel. 

"Ya, thanks" I said. I was thankful that Jimmy had introduced me to friends that food with them. If he hadn't I might have starved!

"Hey Spinner, want to go shoot some hoops?" Jimmy asked 

"Sure jimmy" Spinner. 

"Want to come Jade? I'm sure you've played some b-ball before." Jimmy asked smiling. 

"I'm not in a running around sweating kinda mood. But I'm sure well come watch later " I said 

"Definitely" Paige and Hazel said together. 

"K, Catch you guys later" Jimmy said as he jogged off with Spinner to the basketball courts. 

"Wow I've never seen Jimmy smile that much in my life." Hazel said elbowing Paige.

"What do you guys mean by that?" I asked confused.

"All I'm saying is that Jimmy doesn't smile that much when I'm around." Hazel said and giggled. I know what they were saying. They thought jimmy liked me. I doubt it he was probably just being nice. REALLY NICE!

"So what do you think about Jimmy and Spinner. Cute eh?" Paige said.

"Oh definitely!" I said. Jimmy and Spinner were EXTEREMLY cute. "Are they all like that in Degrassi?" I asked.

"Yup. They make 'em good in Grade 9. I guess we just got lucky." Paige said.

"Real lucky." Hazel added on. We all laughed.

"Come on guys. Let's go over to the basketball courts and see how our 'hot Degrassi' guys are doing in their game" I said giggling. We all laughed and walked over the courts. 


	3. looks that way

There were a couple other kids sitting on the bleachers watching the game with us. One guy taking pictures with two 8th grade looking girls practically worshipping him. One gothic looking girl sitting with a punk looking girl with streaked pigtails. A girl with frizzy hair with glasses was taking notes on the game and behind her was two boys, one with backwards baseball cap and one with brown hair and glasses. The guy taking pictures was actually kinda cute. Not kinda cute REALLY CUTE! He looked like my type all the way. 

"Hey Paige," I asked her "whose that guy over there taking pictures?" I pointed over at the boy that I was talking about.

"Who that boy over there?" Paige asked pointing to the boy I was asking about.

"Ya." 

"Oh that's Craig. Why you interested? Paige asked with a grin. Yes I was interested. Who wouldn't be? But I wasn't going to tell Paige that right away.

"Nah." I lied. I'm sure I blushed when I say that. 

" Oooo. I think someone is!" Hazel said. She always go really exited when she found who like who.

"Why are you guys friends with him?" I asked. I wanted to know more about this Craig guy. Who was he friends with? What was he like? Was he a good kisser? Ok so I really wanted to know about that last one!

"Craig. Well he's all right," Paige said. " Were not like 'best friends' with him but he's a cool kid." Hazel got a interesting grin on her face.

"Want to meet him?" She asked. 

"No- you guys it fine you don't have…." I started to say but before I could finish my sentence. 

"Craig!" Paige cried and she motioned for him to come over to us. Craig got up and walked towards us. My heart jumped. He was really coming over! Oh my god I was acting like some immature little girl. I normally kept my cool around guys but he was different. Something about him made me want to be with him forever. He finally approached us. 

"Hey, Paige, Hazel," He said to them. Then he acknowledge me "Paige and Hazel's friend" See he was funny too! Oh god I had to stop acting like this. I was acting like he was Brad Pit or some other fucking hot star like that. He wasn't though. He was a regular 9th grade guide. A fucking hot one but a regular 9th grade guy.

"Craig," said Paige "We'd like to introduce you to our new friend- Jade. Jade this Craig, Craig this is Jade." 

"Hey" he said with a sexy half smile. 

"Hey yourself" I said back. Hey- I could flirt with a little him right? 

"Jade is from New York." Hazel said. Was that absolutely necessary though?

"Ah a New Yorker eh?" Craig said. Ahhh he said "eh?" I swear the next time someone says "eh" I'll put on my new york accent. I swear it will annoy the hell out of them too!

"Well why don't we just leave you two alone to talk" Paige said and eyed Hazel to leave with her. I rolled my eyes at them. Obviously they where trying to set me and Craig up. We both realized what was going on. We looked at each other and then laughed.

"Well there not being obvious" Craig said sarcastically. We laughed again.

"So you're the new girl?" He asked.

"Ya." I said gazing up into his eyes.

"Must be hard. You know a couple of months ago I was the new kid here. But as time went by Degrassi now feels like my second home." He said.

"It's not that hard. Everyone has been really cool to me so far." I admitted. I actually really was starting to like Degrassi even though I had alone been there for like 3 hours! 

"Good." He said and smiled. "So who is your advisor?" 

"Jimmy" I said. I noticed him playing in the game. He noticed me looking and waved . I smiled waved back and He then noticed Craig with me and gave a nervous smile.

"Ya, Jimmy's a cool guy. Your lucky he's your advisor, you'll really get to like him." Craig said.

"Oh, I like him a lot already." I said. Oh no. Why did I just say that? Now Craig is gonna think I like Jimmy! Shit I should really think first.

"So you _like_ him _like _him?" Craig said sounded a little upset.

"No. I like him as a friend." I said. Glad I cleared that up!

"So do you have a boyfriend back in the U.S? Craig asked 

"Nope." I said and gave a flirty smile.

"Good." Craig said and smiled.

"So can I have your phone number?" He asked hopefully. I decided to play with him a little.

"And why would you want that Craig?" I asked flintily. 

"Oh," He said and smiled "I might just want call and ask what you are doing Saturday Night." 

"Well, I don't think I have plans." I joke. I pulled a pen out of my pocket and wrote my number on his hand.

"Actually I pretty sure I'm free!" I then said and smiled.

"Good" he said.

"Good" I said.

"Then I'll see you on Saturday?" He asked hopefully.

"Looks that way." 


	4. letting jimmy know

It was Friday. My first week at Degrassi had flown by really fast. I was beginning to really love being at this school. Still there was apart of me that was missing. Something was definitely different about me from when I was back home. Me being different wasn't a good thing. The worst part about it was that I had no idea what it was. I mean sure I was having a blast here but their was just on that wasn't right. Still I continued to enjoy the time a was having here. I was extremely happy that it was Friday because tomorrow was Saturday. You remember what Saturday is right? My date with Craig! Damn, I never got this giddy about guys. I must really really like him. The funny thing is I hardly even knew him! Oh well! 

It was lunch time. I walked over to the usual spot where I had been eating with Paige, Hazel, Spinner, and Jimmy for the past week. 

"Hey" I said to them and sat down on the bench between Jimmy and Paige.

"Hey" They all said in unison together. It sounded robotic. It actually kinda scared me! Everyone was silent for a minute. It was one of those strange awkward pauses which everyone hates. I wanted to say something but I had no idea what to say. Luckily Jimmy read my mind and broke the silence. 

"So what's up?" He asked no one in particular. I didn't say it was a good silence breaker but it was something at least. 

"Umm…the sky" I said. Everyone laughed. It was a corny joke but at least it got people to laugh.

"Now here I tough question" said Spinner. "What's down?" Yet another corny joke today! 

"Ooo I know!" said Paige said and raised her hand pretending like she was in class. 

"Yes Paige?" said Spinner now acting like the teacher. 

"The ground!" She said with a big cheesy smile.

"Hey the rhymed!" said Hazel. "What's down? The ground!"

"I'm I poet and I didn't even know it!" said Paige rhyming again. 

"Calm down Paige." said Jimmy "I doubt you're a poet number one because you flunk English glass and Number two- that hardly even rhymed !"

"Go ruin my moment why don't ya Jimmy." Paige joked. "I felt special."

"Suuuuure" He said and rolled his perfect brown eyes. Ahhhh, did I just describe Jimmy's eyes as prefect? Well ya, they were but that wasn't the point. I didn't like him right? No of course I didn't I was just something I noticed. But the question was how didn't I not notice them before? Ahhh I had to stop doing this!

"So Jade," Hazel asked me changing the subject. "Whatcha think your gonna wear on Saturday?"

"What's on Saturday?" Jimmy asked. Woops- I guess he hadn't heard about my date with Craig on Saturday. I guess it's not such a big deal right? I'll just try to ignore his comment. 

"No Idea." I said. "Any suggestions?" 

"What's Saturday?" Jimmy asked again.

"I know," She said and then she got a big smile on her face. "We could go shopping!" Paige looked like the girl who was obsessed with shopping. I guess she will show me all the good store's around here.

"Great. Hazel You coming to?" I asked

"Duh!" Hazel said while examining her perfectly manicured nails.

"What's Saturday?" Jimmy asked yet again. 

'Oh nothing, just Jade's got a date with Craig." Paige said answering for me. She nudged me a little getting me exited about my date.

"Craig?" Jimmy asked.

"Umm…Ya!" Paige said. She picked up her diet coke and took a sip. "I'm not gonna finish this." She said "anyone want the rest?"

"I do." I said. I needed something to eat or drink so I could block my mouth and I wouldn't have to answer any of Jimmy's questions about Saturday. 

"Wait, hold on, Craig Manning?" Jimmy asked. For some reason he couldn't get the fact through his head that I was going out with Craig on Saturday.

"Well ya- do you know any other Craig's?" Hazel asked.

"well actually I do. There is one that I know from…" Spinner started to say.

"shut up Spin," said Hazel "Your ruining my point!"  
"So your going out with Craig Manning on Saturday? Jimmy asked.

"Umm yes" I said. I took a long sip of coke so I didn't have to talk to Jimmy about this.

" Jimmy why do you have such a problem with Jade going out with Craig?" Paige suspiciously 

"Oh umm..ummm" stammered Jimmy 

"ummm what?" Hazel said edging him on. I could tell he was think of an answer.

"well I just didn't see him as her type." Jimmy finally said.

"Oh then- what's jade's type?" Paige said raising an eyebrow. He was cornered. 

"Oh you know the jock/ popular/all around sweet guy kinda of guy" Jimmy said.

"Sounds like you…" said Paige grinning. Jimmy turned redder then the dark red lipstick that Paige was wearing today. 

"I thought that." said a smug Paige. Just then the bell rung. School was almost over I couldn't wait till the end of the day to go shopping with Paige and Hazel but I wanted to know more about Jimmy. Something about me thought he liked me. But I pretty sure he doesn't. Oh well- I'll just have to wait to find out!

~*AUTHOR NOTE*~  
hey peeps! whaz up? Like it? Hate it? Any constructive criticism or juss plain criticism? Or even if u like it- tell me your thoughts! So pretty pretty please review! Ill try to update soon!

XOXO,

mariel 


	5. cheesy lines

I'm completely useless when I'm shopping. I can not match! I used to wear stripes and polka dots kinda girl. Or I'd wear neon pink and neon green together. I was lucky when one day my mother pulled me aside and showed me myself in the Mirror. I then realized that I could never shop alone! I'm not as bad with my fashion sense now. Mainly because I go shopping with my friends and they help me a lot. It's not like I need people to shop with me so my clothes are "in". It's that I need to go shopping with people because if I don't I will look like a total freak. I was scared when I moved here and started at a new school I would have no friend and no one to shop with. Leaving me look like a total freak for the rest of my teenage days. Luckily I had made friend with the two most fashion informed people in my grade- maybe in the whole goddamn school! I had definitely got lucky. I think when we got to the Mall after school Paige and Hazel realize that I had no fashion sense so in every store I just was shoved into a dressing room while the picked out outfits for me to try on. This whole routine I had to say worked out pretty good because I got some really cool clothes! 

When I woke up Saturday morning I felt sick. At first I thought that was actually sick. Then I realized that I was just nervous. For the rest of the day I watched TV. Well I didn't really I sorta just stared at the screen and thought about what tonight was going to be like. But I'll just call it watching TV. At 7:30 pm Craig called. I picked up the phone

"Hey is Jade there?" Craig sweet voice said over the phone

"She might be" I said teasing him.

"Oh then I guess if she's not there we should just not go out tonight" He teased me back. Even though we were one the phone I knew that Craig was smiling now and I was too.

"Ill go get her" I joked "Ok so I'm here now" I said

"Good!" he said. He laughed. Then I laughed. Then we both laughed. He told me that he would pick me up at 8:30 and we were going to pizza and a movie. The typical first date-of course. No guy would ever think of something orginal for a first date. Wait did he say he was going to pick me up at 8:30? It was 7:35 and I'm the kind of girl that needs like two fucking hours to get ready. I have to go get ready! I took a shower and blow dried my hair. Then I straightened it with an iron. Not to sound stuck up or anything but for once my hair looked prefect. I put on a cool pair of dark blue jeans and a white tank top. Then I did my make up. At about 8:15 I was ready. I had 15 minutes though and I was pretty sure that Craig wouldn't come EXACTLY at 8:30. I mean come on he was a guy. Guy's were always at least 5 minutes late to like everything! For the next 20 minutes I lay down on my bed. There was absolutely nothing going through my head- my mind was blank. I was just staring straight up at the ceiling. At 8:45 the phone rang and awakened me from my trace of nothing. 

"Hey" said Paige's voice. Even though I had only met her on Monday we had been talking every night on the phone. So she had already memorized my phone number.

"Hey." I said and sighed. I thought she was Craig. I mean he was a guy but it was getting late. 

"So im guessing he's not there yet?" Paige asked.

"Obviously!" I said.

'Well he could be in the bathroom pissing himself." Paige said. I laughed. Then the doorbell rung. 

"Gotta go. The doorbell just rung and I pretty sure it is Craig" I said.

"Your probably just lying so you have to get off the phone with me." Paige said. The doorbell rung again. 

"Paige- I really gotta go. He's here" I said.

"Surrrreee" Paige said.

"Bye Paige!" I said while rolling my eyes. I then hung up the phone and ran over to open the door.

When I opened the door Craig's finger was on the doorbell getting ready to ring it again. 

"I don't think you'll have to ring it again Craig" I said.

"Well you took a long time to open it!" He said smiling

"We'll it took you a long time to get here!" I said smiling back.

"Then we're even" he said and pulled out his hand for me to shake it and call it even. I had a better idea. I leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

"Even" I then said.

"Well that answers the question if you kiss on the first date" Craig said. "I'll just take that question off my checklist."

"You have a checklist?" I asked "You dork!"

"I don't I have a checklist. I was just joking!" he said.

"Sure Craig" I said sarcastically. Craig blushed. I really hope he didn't have a list. That sorta scared me! But hey- the idea of it was still pretty cute (even though it was freaky). 

"Come on Jade," He said. "Let's go! Were going to miss the movie." 

"K," I said "Just let me get my coat." I turned around to get if but before I could Craig stopped me.

"You don't need your coat Jade, I'll keep you warm!" Awww that was sooo cute. EXTERMLY cheesy but definitely cute.

"But Craig what if I'm still cold?" I asked teasing him.

"Then you better get your coat!" He said. I got my got my coat and we headed for the movies.

The date had gone amazing. Craig had chosen a scary movie for us to see. I hate scary movies-they freak me out. After I saw the sixth sense for the first time I would sleep with the lights off for a month. It still scared the hell out of me but it gave Craig a never good opportunity to hold me tight so I wouldn't be scared, and for the record, yes, he did take the opportunity! After the movie Craig took me out to this Pizza place were we just eat and chatted like we had know each other all our lives. But now our date was coming to the end. Craig was walking me up the steps to my house.

"So did you have fun tonight?" He asked

"Craig. I had an amazing time!" I said.

"and it was only dinner and a movie!" He said. "Imagine what could happen on our second date!" yet another cheesy line from Craig tonight!

"How do you know we're going to go out again Mr. Manning?" I asked with a sly smile. 

"Well," he said "are we?" 

"Maybe." I said still smiling.

"Maybe?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. He then leaned down to kiss me and unlike our first one at the beginning of our date this one wasn't so soft and innocent if you know what I mean. Soon we both pulled away. I opened the door to my house just before I closed door and lost view of Craig I said

"as the answer to your question. Yes. And I cant wait for next time." I then smiled at him for a sec and closed the door behind me.


	6. monday

Back at school on Monday morning Paige and Hazel were grilling me with questions about my date with Craig on Saturday. 

"What movie did you see"  
"how did you do you hair?"

"what shoes did you wear?"

Even spinner got in on the action too.

"Did he mack on ya at the end of the date" Spinner asked with sparkly eyes. Oh how much pleasure guys get from hearing things. I laughed at spinner and rolled my eyes. 

"You guys all I'm gonna say is that me and craig had a REALLY good time." I said with a smile. That date was amazing probably the best I have ever had and craig was…well…great! He was cute, funny, smart, sweet, wore decent clothes, didn't have bad breath…yup he seemed like the perfect guy for me…I think!

"Wake up from Dream land girl" Hazel said nudging me. I guess I had sorta zoned out while thinking about Craig!

"hey party peeps" said a sweet voice behind us. Me, Paige, Spinner, and Hazel all turned around to see jimmy jogging up to us while dribbling a basket ball. Damn that boy was a real jock!

"Yo Jimbo!" Spinner said greeting him. "pop a squat, were discussing Jade and Craig date."

"Ya he would love to hear about that!" Paige said and elbowed Hazel. They both giggled. Jimmy turned a deep shade of red. Oh I hated seeing him embarrassed like this.

"Oh Shut up you guys!" I said trying to get them to stop and leave Jimmy alone. I then smiled at him. He smiled back.

"So Paige, what did you get on that history test?" I asked changing the subject. 

"don't wanna talk about it." Paige said while examined her newly manicured nails. Jimmy and Spinner looked at each other.

"FLUNKED!" they said. Answering my question for her. Paige just rolled her eyes at them and returned to looking at her nails. 

"Hey Guys!" said a sweet familiar voice behind us. My heart skipped a beat when I heard it. I turned around. Yes It was the person I thought it was.

"Oh hey Craig" I said blushing and looked down at my feet.

"Hey it's the Craig-man" Spinner said. They gave each other "the guy hug/handshake" thing. I laughed I love when guys did that. 

"Hey Craigory!" Paige said.

"Paige, His name is Craig not Greg or Gregory" said Hazel 

"Duh!," said Paige flipping her blonde hair "I was just trying something new- you know starting a new trend!" 

"Paige hunny, I think that's definitely one trend of yours that no one, and I mean no one will follow!" Spinner said laughing.

"Hey Jimmy" Craig said obviously obvious to the fact the Jimmy wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to him "did you guys win the baseball game on Friday?" Jimmy looked up at Craig for a second. He looked so confused, like Craig had asked him the meaning of life instead of if they won the game on Friday. 

"Uh…ya Craig, we won. 20-5." Jimmy finally said to him.

"Awesome!" Craig said. Wow he's got a lot of Degrassi spirit!

"Hey Jade" Craig said finally looking down at me. "I had a great time on Saturday!" he blush. Awww that was soo cute he blushed. 

"I guess it was ok." I said flirting with him. 

"glad you thought so" He said. For a minute we just stared into each other eyes. Then a loud cough came from jimmy. Craig looked at me and then at Jimmy. Then he looked at everyone. 

"Umm well I got to go" Craig said. "I promised Sean I'd help him study for his math test that he's gonna fail anyway," then he looked at me "call me"

"I will" I said. He kissed me on the top of my head and then jogged off. 

"Awww!" Hazel and Paige said together. 

"How cute" Spinner said mocking them. 

"Shut up!" Hazel said and playfully hit him with her bag. 

"He's so sweet!" Paige said. "I wish I could find some like him. I need a boy of my own now" She peeked a quick glance at spinner and blush. 

"Personally I think he's too cheesy." Jimmy said grunting.

"I think its sweet!" I said. "I like that kinda stuff."

"You do?" Jimmy asked.

"Ya. I do!" I said.

"Oh…umm…well…I gotta go" Jimmy said and we watched him ran off.

"Maybe he had to pee" said Spinner. We all laughed. But I was thinking something else.

"Ya maybe.." I said

~*author's note*~

Hey peeps. I know this chapter like sucked but please update. I promise that I try to update soon and make the next chapter actually decent! 

xoxo,

mariel


	7. making plans

At 11:oo pm on Thursday night my phone rang. 

"Hey gurl!" Said Paige voice from the other side 

"Hey Paige" I said unenthusiastically. I really wasn't in a talking mood. I still needed to finish my math homework and take a shower. 

"Whatcha doing." She asked. 

"Talking to you." I said. Saying laying on my bed staring at the ceiling didn't really sound all that interesting so I felt like giving her another answer. 

"Well I was just calling to tell you to not make any plans for Saturday Night." She said.

"I didn't"

"Well I thought maybe you and Craig where doing something together." She said

"Paige, we went on one day! I like him a lot but he's definitely not my boyfriend. " I said

"Yet!" giggled Paige.

"Oh Shut up" I said laughing back. 

"Well Jimmy would love to hear you say that." Paige said

"What 'shut up'?" I asked confused.

"No you retard! He would like to say that you and Craig aren't a item or something like that" Paige said.

"Who said me and Craig were an item?" I asked. Was it different here in Canada? When you went out with a guy on one date were you automatic boyfriend and girlfriend. Damn, if this was it I had to catch up on other Canadian customs. And as annoying as it is I also gotta start saying "eh" more. 

"Oh no one said anything it just Degrassi is a small school. News of you two goes around fast and it just looks like you two would be "official" soon or something" Paige said. 

"ummm ok," I said. "so anyway back to the main topic. What's the big thing that is going on Saturday night that I MUST go to" 

"You know Marco?" She asked. I tried picturing the face. I think I met him once or twice. 

"I think so. His he the one who hangs out with the punkish looking girl- Kelly I think her name is."  
" You mean Ellie. And yes that's him" Paige said.

"What about so about Marco?" I asked

"Well he is having this HUGE party on Saturday and EVERYONE is going to be there and I'm just calling to tell you about it." Paige informed me. 

"Thanks for telling me Paige. But I gotta go finish my homework. C- ya tomorrow at School." 

"K bye" Paige said and I hung up. My first Degrassi Party I was exited. I couldn't wait.

~*SATURDAY NIGHT*~

I got a ride to Marco's house from Hazel's dad. He took me , Hazel, and Paige. 

"Now have a good time girls!" He said 

"We will Mr. Aden." Paige said and he drove away. 

"Well he's gone. No parents in sight." I said.

"Well then girl - let's go in. It's time to PAR-TAY!" Hazel said and did a little dance. We laughed and walked into the party.

~*AUTHOR"S NOTE*~

I know again another short sucky chapter! I promise it will get better! Ill try to update soon but I got a hella amount of homework to do this week and finals are soo! Ughh! 

xoxo,

mariel


	8. simply perfect

I looked around the room as we entered the party. It was a crowded room filled with tons of teenagers. Everyone was talking, eating, dancing, hanging out, and just having a good time. I saw Craig across the room talking to this Goth girl named Ashley who was in my English class. Paige told me that she was a horrible, mean, druggy who is also a huge slut. But Paige is always exaggerating things- I'm pretty sure I shouldn't believe her. This Ashley girl had been nothing but nice to me. She actually seemed pretty cool. Craig looked up from his and Ashley's conversation at me. He waved and smiled at me. I waved back and walked over to wear the drinks were. Spinner and Jimmy were over there.

"Hey you guys." I said greeting them and picking up a can of coke. 

"Hey Jade." They said together. 

"Having fun?" I ask sipping my coke slowly.

"Ya," Spinner said " and what about you jade? Are you enjoying your night?"

" Umm I guess it's good but I just walked in. Nothing Really exiting has happened yet." I said laughing. 

Just then someone passed us with a tray of pig's in a blanket.

"Ooo wieners." Jimmy said his stomach growling. Jimmy got up and followed the food leaving me alone with Spinner.   
"It's Strange you know." Spinner said once Jimmy was gone. 

"What's strange?" I asked. Spinner was always talking about things that I didn't understand.

"You know you have your whole little thing with Craig, and Jimmy had his thing with Ashley and their over there talking and you and Jimmy were over here. It's like you switched partner's or something like that." Spinner said

" Wait, Ashley and Jimmy went out?" I asked confused. No one had ever said anything about Jimmy And Ashley ever going out. All I had ever heard about Ashley is bad thing's about her from Paige. 

"Ya," said Spinner "They were like Degrassi dream couple in 8th grade but then some shit happened that changed everything." 

"what happened?" I asked curiously 

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you" Spinner said and looked away for a second. Their was obviously much more to this story then spinner was telling me. Hell Spinner had even said so himself! If he wasn't going to tell me I guess I could just find out later were I get all my gossip from- Paige! But first I had clear something up with Spinner about me and Craig.

"Spinner there is something I don't get about what you just said though" I said.

"What is that?" Spinner asked chewing on a potato chip. 

"You seem to think me and Craig are a couple. You know he's not my boyfriend." I said clearly. 

"Oh," He said blankly "I just thought you two were you know an item or something like that" 

"Nope" I said

"Does Craig know that?" Spinner asked. Good question.

"Of course!" I lied.

"Wait," he said "Does Jimmy know that?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" I asked.  
"Why do you think." Spinner said smiling and walked away. I think I might have got the picture. I turned around and looked at the crowed room of Degrassi students. Britney's Spear's song "Boys" was playing in the background. Craig and Ashley were still talking. Paige was dancing with some 10th grader and hazel was talking with Marco and this girl Terri who I hadn't really gotten to meet but was told that she was a nice. I searched the room for Jimmy. There he was scanning Marco's CD rack for some music he liked. I walked up to him.

"Find anything you like?" I asked. He turned around and looked at me like he was actually sort of surprised . He paused for a second before answering.

"Not yet." He finally said. 

"Need any help?" I asked. 

"Actually," Jimmy said "I'm kind of hot in here. Want to take a walk with me outside or something?" I scanned the room just to check what everyone else was doing. Nothing had really changed from before. Craig and Ashley were still talking, Paige was still dancing, and Hazel was still talking. Then I looked at Jimmy next to me. 

"Sure." I said and we walked off together outside. I followed Jimmy into the backyard. It wasn't so crowded. Marco had a hot tub and a few people had brought their bathing suits and were in there. Also there was a couple making out in the bushes but everyone was *pretending* to ignore them even though we all knew that they were watching every second of it. 

"So, Marco's got a nice place eh?" I said. I finally gave the "eh?" a try.

"Ya it's pretty cool." Jimmy said looking up at the sky. "Oh and Jade, can I give you a little advise?" 

"Umm…sure" I said confused.

"Your not Canadian. I would probably not us the "eh?" thing if I were you." He said laughing. I chuckled back.

"Ok." I said smiling. We were silent for a minute. 

"Wanna sit here?" Jimmy asked pointing to two person swing.

"Sure." I said. We sat down on the swing and looked up at the stars. Jimmy rocked the swing gently with his feet. . I a felt a cool November breeze that gave me shivers up my spine and Goosebumps on my arms and legs. 

"You cold?" Jimmy asked. Of course I was cold! I was only in a tank top and blue jeans but I was still cold. I at least wanted to bring a jean jacket or something with me tonight but Paige had instructed me that "less is more" and to leave the jacket at home. So stupid me left the jacket at home and as a result of this I was freezing. But I wasn't going to tell Jimmy that. So just smiled and nodded as another way of saying I was cold instead of telling him the whole story. 

"Well here." He said. He took his Degrassi JV basketball jacket off and draped it around my shoulders. He didn't just put the jacket around me, he put his arm around me too. To tell you the truth I was fine with it. With Jimmy everything felt perfectly comfortable, like everything was right. For a minute we just sat there on the swing, rocking gently, gazing up at the stars. Jimmy then broke the silence. 

"This is such a typical romantic setting." He said. 

"What do you mean?" I asked. 

"Well," Jimmy said "Outside, it's a nice night, the sky is full of stars, there is a studly boy and a beautiful girl sitting here on the swing." 

"Don't call me beautiful." I said. I never liked when people called me beautiful and focused on looks. There is so much more to a person.

"But you are. On the inside and out" He said staring right down into eyes. Even though I was wearing his jacket his look still sent shivers up and down my spine. I stared deeply into his dark brown eyes. Our faces inched closer and closer together. Our eyes still locked. I didn't want to close my eyes and let them leave my sight. Closer and closer we got. I then softly closed my eyes and our lips met. Our kiss was simply perfect. 


	9. would u call it a love letter?

"Hey look there goes the girl who hooked up with jimmy?"

"There's the girl who's cheating on Craig"  
"I heard she's pregnant" 

"I heard she only came to Canada because she flunked out of every school in America."  
I could here what people where saying about me as I walk down the Degrassi hallways. Rumors and other untrue things where being said. I sighed. It was just a kiss. An amazing magical kiss…. But still that's not the point. One thing I knew for sure Degrassi students loved good gossip and they knew how to spread it around and exaggerate a lot! I saw Paige and Hazel by the lockers fixer their makeup in a locker mirror.

"Hey guys." I said

"Jade, you didn't tell me you kissed Jimmy?" Paige said 

"Well we sorta kissed each other but…" I started to say but Paige cut me off.

"Wait to go!" She said and gave me a high five. This was not the reaction I was getting from everyone else here at Degrassi. Everyone else was calling me a slut or a ho or something like that. 

"So you guys agree with me. It was fine to do right? I mean I wasn't cheating on Craig right?" I said

"Hun," Paige said. "You were definitely not cheating on Craig!"

"Ya," said Hazel flipping her hair to the side "I mean didn't you like tell us like right before the party that you two weren't going out?" 

"Ya, Totally!" Paige added "and I'm so glad you and Jimmy finally hooked up. I mean he's been like in love with you since like when, the first day you got here?" I giggled. 

"I'm so glad you guys understand. I mean everyone is being so obnoxious about it." I said. 

"Don't worry. By tomorrow something else will happen, like some kids pants will fall down in the lunchroom, or someone ask someone out and then all of this will be yesterdays news." 

"Jade, hun, just one tip though." Paige said.

"Ya, shoot"

"Hun, when your going to kiss one guy just make sure that one guy who is like madly in love with you doesn't see it."  
"What do you mean?" I asked clueless.

"Turn around." Hazel said. I turned around. There was a not so happy Craig walking up to us. 

"Uh-oh" I silently

"Hey" I said to him as he approached me. 

"Can you guys give me and Jade some time to talk?" He said to Paige and Hazel. I could tell he wasn't in the best mood.

"So did you have fun at the party?" I asked trying to play it cool. You idiot Jade! don't bring up the party!

"I saw pretty well that you did." He said coldly.

"Listen Craig…" I started to say

"You know I really liked you Jade. But…ugh! Now I can hardly stand to look at you!" Craig said.

"Craig I really liked you too." I said. "I actually still do. We never said we were going out or anything like that. I mean I never thought I was labeled as 'your girlfriend'" 

"Well I thought it was sort of implied that you were!" Craig said. 

"Well no one told me that!" I said back. We were practically yelling people were staring at us in the halls as they passed by. My face turned like 10 shades redder then what it had been before. 

"Craig, Calm down" I said trying to get him to hush. Not everyone in Degrassi had to hear our fight. But everyone would probably hear about it anyway somehow.

"Jade? You want me to calm down? I'm not the one who hooked up with jimmy. I have every right to be mad!" Crag yelled

"Craig we weren't even going out!" I protested again. 

"well I thought we were!" he said

"Well I know now not trust you" Craig said. Just then I looked at Craig. He looked so hurt. Like his whole world was over. I think right then I really realize how bad he must of felt and how much I like him. How much I screwed up.

"Craig, I'm sorry. I was totally wound up in the moment." I said looking down hoping he noticed I wanted him to forgive me. 

"Jade," He said a paused. I stared up into his eyes. They normally looked happy and eager to learn more. Today they looked hurt. I had really hurt him. He then continued " Jade I really liked you, but now I can't even bear to look at you it hurts so bad" 

"Craig, I really like you. I know I screwed everything up between us but please forgive me. I still want to be with you" Craig paused for a second and then looked down.

"Jade I don't know, ill have to think about it." He said and walked off down the hall. The first period bell rung and I sulked away to class. I couldn't concentrate during my first couple of class during the day I was thinking about Craig so much and how I screwed up everything I had with him. I wasn't paying attention so much that in gym Spinner hit me in the face in doge ball because I wasn't playing attention. Right before lunch I stopped by my locker to drop of my books. Sticking out of my locker was a little note. I opened it. 

__

Jade- I will forgive but under one condition.

Please promise me NOT to see jimmy ever again.

Then we can truly be together and I know you will be totally trustworthy to me.

Love always,

Craig


	10. dancing in the rain

Choosing was a thing a was never good at. From making a small choice like what color nail polish to wear to one as big as my whole Craig and Jimmy situation. I was never able to make a good choice that satisfied me. I avoided Craig and Jimmy in the halls for the whole day. Even though Jimmy had no idea what was going on I decided that I had to break myself away from him for the day too. As soon as the last bell of the day rung I quickly ran out of the door from school, wanting to escape from everything that was in the Degrassi building. I made a left at the stoplight. Normally I was supposed to make a right for the shorter way home but today I needed time to think and making a left was the long route home. The long route home took about 15 minutes. It passed through two small neighbor hoods. These neighborhood were all straight little cookie cutter houses. You could imagine by looking at them that each family looked the same. Two parents, two little kids, and probably a dog. The dogs name would be Rover or Buddy or some cheesy puppy dog name like that. The families would probably all had the perfect lives. Their kids probably never had to deal with problems like getting bad grades, having bad hair days, or even choosing between two boys that you both like. Nope, these families are probably perfect, no problems at all. Suddenly in this cookie cutter neighborhood the sky started to get dark. I felt one small drop of rain on the top of my head. Then I felt more and more. Rain soon poured down on me, on the grass, on the trees , on the perfect cookie cutter houses in the perfect little neighbor hood. Something about this made me smile. A large grin crept upon my face. For the first time all day I had really felt happy. I leaped a little in the air my clothes soaking wet. I did a little spin. I just felt so happy. I was dancing in the rain. I must of looked as strange a soaking wet girl just dancing in the rain. But just for a minute there I didn't care what other people would have thought of me. I was just being me having a good time. 

I heard the sound of running footsteps behind me. I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes. 

"Guess who?" I voice said. I recognized the voice. 

"Hey Jimmy" I said removing his hands from my eyes. I turned around. There he was in his basketball uniform standing holding a umbrella over his head. 

"You look…ugh… wet!" he said. We both laughed. I loved it when Jimmy smiles. It brings this warm feeling in me which I love. 

"I saw you dancing in the rain." He said. "To tell you the truth Jade, you looked like a freak!" 

"Oh, I know" I said. We both laughed again. 

"Come on Jade come back to my house. Your soaked to the bone. You can dry off there" He said with his eye sparking. 

"You live in this neighborhood?" I asked. He nodded. Go figure. Jimmy, Degrassi perfect 9th grader lived in the perfect neighborhood. I laughed in spite of this. 

"What's so funny?" He asked

"Oh nothing" I said. I ducked under his umbrella, where it was dry and warm, and we walked to his house. 

Once we were at his house I followed Jimmy up the stairs to his room. It was painted dark blue. On the walls he had pictures of his favorite basketball players, and other celebrities. Jimmy also had pictures of friends all around the room. There was one picture of Craig, Spinner, and him with their shirts off being all macho and flexing there muscles. It was a quite humorous picture. 

"Can I have a copy of that one?" I asked jokingly.

"Take a number." Jimmy said and flopped down on his bed. 

There was also one with him and a much younger looking Ashley with their arms wrapped around each other. Ashley's hair was longer and she didn't look goth. She actually looked much better. But when any girl is with Jimmy they look much better and feel much better. 

"JIMMY," jimmy's mother called from down stars. "YOU LAB PARTNER CALLED HE SAID HE WILL BE OVER SOON TO WORK ON YOUR SCIENCE PROJECT" 

"OK MOM!" jimmy shouted down the stairs. 

"I should really leave soon then." I said. 

"No stay with me until my lab parent come. Keep me company!" he said smiling and motioned for me sit down next to him on the bed. I lay myself down next to him on the bed. He turned on the TV and for a while we sat there watching an old rerun of friends. Ross and Rachel just get in a fight the hook up again. Monica cleans something. Joey and Phoebe do something weird. And Chandler makes fun of all of them with sarcastic comments. It was the typical friends episode but I always loved every minute of it. I laughed at one of the jokes and then snorted. 

"You snort?" he said making fun of me "You dork!" 

"Oh hey you're a dork too!" I said. Jimmy laugh and tickled me. I giggled. 

"One dork for another" he said. 

"Who said I'm a dork?" I asked. 

"I did!" he said. "your just like me and if I'm a dork your one to!" he continued tickling me. 

"I'm not like you." I said moving away from him tickling me. I just lay there next to him on the bed. "Your like almost perfect Jimmy and I am not perfect!"  
"Jade, you are perfect. Perfect for me." He said smiling. He leaned in for a kiss. And his lips were greeted with mine. It was another long perfect kiss with Jimmy and I there was a lot of tongue. I have learned that Jimmy's kissing skill were another perfect thing about him even though he said he wasn't perfect. We rolled around on top of each other but did nothing more then kissing. Our minds we just set on each other so of course we didn't hear Jimmy's mother shout from down stairs

"Jimmy your lab partner is here" 

And jimmy's lab partner walked up the stair and opened the on our make out session. And who of course was Jimmy's lab partner that opened the door on us. Well Craig of course, and let me tell you his expression was priceless. 


	11. BUSTED!

I stared at Craig. He looked as sad as if his dog had just died or as mad as he would be if he had spilled coffee on the crotch of his pants. He look was almost to hard to describe with words. 

"Craig," I tried started to say " I'd didn't mean to."

"Oh what Jade?" Craig said practically shouting " you just slipped and your lips just happened to land on his, oh, and your tongue just 'slipped into his' is that what you where going to say to me? Huh?" 

"Actually it have happ…" Jimmy started to say 

"Jimmy don't." I cut him off.

"What do you guys think I'm some sort of idiot?!? Come' on, I don't even think spinner would believe shit like that!" Craig said. His voice was still raised and sounded like it had been hurt and the truth was, and he had. 

"I mean Jade, I really liked you., and I thought you liked me too, almost as much as I liked you. Guess I was wrong…" 

"No, Craig I did like you, I mean a still do…" I tried to say but Jimmy interrupted/

"Well, what do you mean Jade, I thought I was the one for you. I mean we had such a connection." Jimmy said. "and those kisses, well…they where amazing." Jimmy got all starry eyes. Craig sorta snarled at Jimmy like a dog.

"Jade, its either me or him." he said. I looked at Jimmy from Craig. I had liked both of them so much. I wanted to be with both, but of course. I knew that wasn't possible. Well, maybe it would happen if Craig was bi or something and had a secrets crush on Jimmy and me and then all three of them could be together but I don't think that is going to happen. 

"wait," I said. "Are you guys asking me to choose between the both of you?" Craig and Jimmy looked at each other and then at me. Jimmy shot Craig a dirty look. 

"Yes" he said. " At the nighttime dance on Friday night. Be ready with your decision by then." 

~*LATER THE NIGHT*~

I lay in my bed my eyes focused on the ceiling. My mind was blank. I wasn't really think about anything. that's how I get when I'm dealing with a big conflict, I tend to sorta black out when that happens. I heard a ringing sound in the background, then my mind turned on. The phone was ringing ! I picked it up. 

"Hey Babe, It's Paige" Paige said

"Hey Paige." I said not sounded that excited about her call.

"Wow you sound happy." Paige joked. 

"Well, im not in the best mood." I sighed.

"I know," Paige said " I heard about the whole Jimmy and Craig thing."  
"How did you hear about that?" I asked. Only me, Jimmy, and Craig was there.

"Well, Jimmy and Spinner are best friends. So Jimmy told Spinner and Spinner told…ugh…me" Paige said. Of course Spinner would tell her. Paige had got Spinner wrapped around her perfectly French manicured finger. He would have told her anything. 

"Oh." I just said.

"Girl, I'm so sorry. I know how hard of a choice that must be for you." Paige coaxed. Trying to make me feel better.

" I know and I really like both." I said. 

"Maybe Jimmy's bi, and has a crush on craig." paige suggested

"Ha," I laughed "I already thought of that." but in my version Craig was bi and had a crush on Jimmy. Same difference though.

"So are you going to go to the dance anyways?" Paige asked. I knew she had called me to ask me that. Then she wanted to spend the rest of our conversation planning out hair, make-up, and her favorite topic - shoes!

"I don't know," I said. " I mean Craig and Jimmy want me to make my decision at the dance, but I was just thinking about skipping it and putting off my choice another day. You know give me some more time to think."

"Come on" Paige urged "you just _have_ to go. You have to make your choice then or you know you'll never make it."

"I know," I admitted. Damn, Paige was right. If I didn't go that night I would never make my choice. "Paige," I said " I have a problem though. I don't have a date" I knew I couldn't go the dance with either Craig or Jimmy and going alone was always embarrassing.

"Oh, no problem hun," she said. " I got just the perfect guy to take you to the dance. Believe me. He'll be a great date." Paige told me who she could get to take me to the dance. I giggled but agreed to go with the guy. This dance might not be as stressful as I thought it was going to be. I was actually looking forward to it. Then the dreadful question came into my head again- who was I going to choose?

_AUTHORS NOTE_

Hey everyone, I know the chapter is really bad. Plus the spelling and shit is all messed up but still please read and review! Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. But I was at camp for the summer and school just started and everything…. But ill try to get to you the last couple of chapters of WHOLE AGAIN. Up soon! I really hope you've like my story so far and tell me your opinion on jade's situation. Who would you want Jade to end up with?? Thanx soo much everyone, and still please read and review! xoxo-mariel 

PS- SNITE: thanx for giving this a story a really good review. I understand now that you didn't copy it. I'm sorry if I might have sorta bitched out on you. Can't wait to read your next writing! Bet it will be awesome!


End file.
